yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:AndyX
This is a talk page. Please remember to sign your posts using four tildes (~) or by using the signature button. Copying stuff is fun. Oh and BTW: What the hell is an E-Rank? Yes Yes, I forgot the title. --Who the hell is he? (talk • ) 17:01, March 3, 2011 (UTC) ? So, what does it do? --Who the hell is he? (talk • ) 17:05, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Why have you sent a random message to Ben? It doesn't make any sense. Oh, and BTW, I think you should go on http://ycm.wikia.com/wiki/Yu-Gi-Oh_Card_Maker for me. You can still message me and it will come up no matter which Wiki you are on. --Who the hell is he? (talk • ) 17:10, March 3, 2011 (UTC) What. Did you delete his messages or something? --Who the hell is he? (talk • ) 17:44, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Bens? --Who the hell is he? (talk • ) 17:53, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Neko Porno Oh, and how much of Neko Porno did you edit? What did you do? --Who the hell is he? (talk • ) 17:54, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Video So did you like that episode Andrew? Did ya, did ya, did ya, did ya, did ya, did ya, did ya? --Who the hell is he? (talk • ) 18:08, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Shut upa your face! --Who the hell is he? (talk • ) 18:32, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Why did you sign out? --Who the hell is he? (talk • ) 18:43, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Okay Sigh. Why? And when will you be back? --Who the hell is he? (talk • ) 19:11, March 3, 2011 (UTC) BTW I love the picture. --Who the hell is he? (talk • ) 19:14, March 3, 2011 (UTC) I will go soon Yeah. I will be eating soon then da pots. Then I will be on. --Who the hell is he? (talk • ) 19:22, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Yo Yoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyo!!!!! --Who the hell is he? (talk • ) 15:48, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Childrens Card Game Hi, do you like a children's card game?Ralph Wiggum (talk • ) 16:20, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Hahaha Seen the edit. Don't know what you did though! --Who the hell is he? (talk • ) 17:53, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Ben Is Ben on? --Who the hell is he? (talk • ) 17:56, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Ben again! He's on. --Who the hell is he? (talk • ) 18:00, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Picture We can have a threesome chat! Yay! Oh, BTW, like the picture! --Who the hell is he? (talk • ) 18:06, March 25, 2011 (UTC) What was vandalised? --Who the hell is he? (talk • ) 18:09, March 25, 2011 (UTC) What did it say? --Who the hell is he? (talk • ) 18:14, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Someone else did that to Ghost Rare but put on: * I vandalised your site. Lol. Or summat along those lines. Lifeless jerks. --Who the hell is he? (talk • ) 18:21, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Like Jaymee! Teehee! --Who the hell is he? (talk • ) 18:24, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Where is the vandilism?So r u comin' here or r we pickin' u up? o_O Meap (Blah blah • ) 18:29, March 25, 2011 I agree. He is. --Who the hell is he? (I like to do this • ) 18:35, March 25, 2011 (UTC) * A range of tones * Mole vote! * Oh vice! * Why do you always go for me?! * I like some chips! * Neeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! --Who the hell is he? (I like to do this all the time • ) 18:53, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Party Soz that was a complete accident! Sorry :-( Meap (Blah blah • ) 19:27, March 25, 2011 Glad to hear it Mr. Cow. People V.1: * Alistair * Nathan * Mr. Falkoner * You --Who the hell is he? (talk • ) 19:41, March 25, 2011 (UTC) What's your nickname? --Who the hell is he? (talk • ) 19:45, March 25, 2011 (UTC) It's Android! --Who the hell is he? (talk • ) 19:46, March 25, 2011 (UTC) And Robin. Which will be in V.2. Did you call me Mr Cow?! >:-( Naughty Boy! Meap (Blah blah • ) 19:49, March 25, 2011 It is innit? It even says his name in it. Me, Eddie and Peacock named him that card 'cos it is tubby. --Who the hell is he? (talk • ) 19:56, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Probably. V.2: * Infinity Trinity * Me (Infinity Trinity) * You (Infinity Trinity) * Ben (Infinity Trinity) * Me (Batman) * You (Robin) * Me --Who the hell is he? (talk • ) 20:04, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Atem does use this, or Yugi, I can't remember, but it is one of my fav cards. As for the Egyptian Leader issue, I have no idea. I would say Obelisk, because: * Obelisk is the highest rank in Duel Academy (however, Kaiba made it top because he had Obelisk and he made Slifer bottom because it was Yugi's) * In Yu-Gi-Oh! The Pyramid of Light Yugi's Obelisk tributes the 2 other Gods to use his Special Ability. Just a theory though. --Who the hell is he? (talk • ) 20:13, March 25, 2011 (UTC)